spirit_warriors_of_the_new_agefandomcom-20200214-history
Rubel Rahman
Rubel Rahman is the main protagonist of Spirit Warriors of the New Age: Humanity's Last Stand. He is the leader of the group called "Spirit Warriors of the New Age". He is the central focus of the story alongside his comrades that are mainly his friends and family including people he's never met before. Rubel has the ability of pyrokinesis, healing and revival in his arsenal due to his spiritual link with the Spirit of the Phoenix. Rubel's best friends are Guilherme Cavalcante Da Silva, Carter Berlinka and Kacper Ruziczka, who have also joined his group as participants in the Humanity Climax Tournament. Rubel has known Guilherme for much longer in comparison to Carter and Kacper, as he met him in secondary school. Rubel's rival in the game is Laseen. They clash in the story since they're both extremely serious individuals, plus both of them are anti-heroes. In comparison Rubel still has slightly more humanity left in him than Laseen since his family is still alive, whilst Laseen's family no longer lives amongst us. Biography Early Life Rubel was born on 30th December 1998. He was diagnosed with autism at an early age. A few years later, he managed to properly speak after many interventions with professional helpers and various LSA's (Learning Support Assistants) that led him down the right path. Becoming more aware of the world around him, he noticed he was different from the others. His peers looked at him funny and he found it hard to make friends. More time passed and he confronted his parents as to why he was different, which led to them revealing his condition and leaving him scarred for the rest of his life knowing that he will never truly be normal. He made a few friends in secondary school (most of them discarded him afterwards), a few in college and now he's gained a spot in his chosen university. In present day he's an aspiring writer, loves to spend time with his friends and family and genuinely wants to improve himself mentally and physically. His depression grows stronger daily, but he's working to overcome this gradually. Gaining His Powers and Becoming The Leader of the Spirit Warriors After coming back from a lecture one day, Rubel takes a nap for a while on his chair until he is approached by The Light Guardian in his room. The Light Guardian tells him about his mission: to form a group of warriors to fight against Destiny in the Humanity Climax Tournament to save the Earth and the universe from being wiped out entirely from existence. It takes him a few weeks to find people worthy enough to fight alongside him. He selects his closest friends, one family member and people he's never met before as well. After selecting his members, he explains the situation to them in great detail over the course of a week or two and manages to secure a secret base within his family home so that him and the group can converse about their plan during the tournament. They question him regarding the rules of the tournament, specifically the concept of harming each other during battle. Rubel explains that they will oblige to this, but will not kill each other in the process. They reluctantly agree and over time tap into their hidden abilities in their spare time. Each Spirit Warrior gains their powers in different situations (e.g: Kacper is approached by Death and is given a cursed scythe, Guilherme finds out about the hidden talent of the Da Silva bloodline, etc). Initially each Spirit Warrior is assigned to bond with a "Spirit Animal" in order to maximize their power output and give them a fighting chance to go against Destiny, plus doing this gives them the ability to breathe in the Spirit World which is another dimension hidden somewhere deep in the universe (the only exceptions to the "Spirit Animal" bonding are Kacper, Carter and Can who decided to harness different elements instead). Months later, Rubel and the Spirit Warriors of the New Age have done the best they can in terms of physical training. The real test has arrived as they must go forth with entering the tournament. During the Humanity Climax Tournament Upon arriving in the Spirit World, Rubel and the others are greeted by The Light Guardian and Destiny as the rules of the Humanity Climax Tournament are explained to them: * All fights will be set to 99 seconds per round. A maximum of 3 rounds can be held for one fight. * All fights will initially be set to 1v1. * Regardless of the bond two fighters may share, someone has to throw the first punch or else both fighters will be eliminated from the tournament and will be sent back to where they came from immediately. * No one will be allowed to kill each other. This will lead to elimination. * Whoever reaches Destiny first after getting through at least 7-8 fights must defeat her as soon as possible. If someone defeats Destiny, they are given the option to either take her powers to grant themselves a wish, or can discard the wish and grant the powers to The Light Guardian for safe keeping in the future. * If someone reaches Destiny and doesn't beat her, Destiny will declare an automatic failure to all fighters and will go ahead with her initial plan to kill the people of Earth and destroy the universe as we know it. * Destiny is NOT allowed to summon a warrior of her own. These rules seem to be ridiculous, but The Light Guardian tells them all that they have no choice but to accept these terms, or else they'll all be killed in one single blow. They all reluctantly agree and him and Destiny disappear as they teleport all the fighters to their designated spots as a holographic display of different opponents appear right in their very eyes. Each fighter has their own unique "stage" generated based on their Spirit Animal, personal environment, homeworld or country. Rubel's stage is The Throne Room. In the canon storyline, Rubel faces off against these fighters in Story Mode: * Carter Berlinka * Guilherme Cavalcante Da Silva * Sabina Rahman * Kacper Ruziczka * Laseen (Rival Battle) * White Crow * Destiny During the rival battle with Laseen, he is informed by his comrade that Destiny has planted a hidden executioner by the name of White Crow whose job is to destroy anyone that comes in his way before they reach Destiny. Laseen states that he connected with the Spirit World somehow due to his ability to wield black magic. Rubel knew that Destiny would break one of the tournament rules and informs the others about the situation via telepathic communication. He finally reaches Destiny and assumes his battle position ready to take her on once and for all. Final Battle with Destiny Destiny congratulates Rubel as he makes his way towards her to fight. Rubel questions her methods regarding the presence of White Crow. Naturally like any generic villain, she states "not even gods need to play fair" which irritates Rubel. The battle grows extremely heated as both fighters go at each other at full force. Destiny is somehow overpowered by Rubel as his power level starts to dramatically increase, which is worrying to her. He finishes her with his strongest technique: Phoenix Armageddon. She is defeated by him and cries out in agony as she explodes into nothing more but a severed head and a pile of blood. Rubel has declared victory for mankind and all life in the universe to live another day. Before leaving the Spirit World, Rubel takes Destiny's powers and whispers something to himself in which her powers shoot inside his body. Everyone cheers him on as they all return home whilst Rubel doesn't seem to be entirely satisfied. During his sleeping hours, his dream is interrupted when his evil self threatens to take over him and he has to engage in a epic battle with himself. This was the Bleeding Phoenix talking within Rubel's soul as his sanity is now being compromised. He manages to overpower his evil self and wakes up feeling cleansed to an extent, but worried about staying on Earth any longer. Rubel asks The Light Guardian what just happened. The Light Guardian informs Rubel "your soul has suddenly decided to create a physical manifestation of the darkness within you", which prompts Rubel to do something drastic. Rubel grows silent for a few days after the tournament. As we see in his ending, Rubel decides to leave Earth and take over the Spirit World in Destiny's absence now that she is no longer alive. This was a term that was agreed upon before the tournament started amongst him and The Light Guardian. He leaves Earth without saying goodbye to his friends and family to spare them the pain of being forgotten, which leaves all of them extremely upset after they are informed by The Light Guardian that he chose to not inform them. They all feel that his decision was uncalled for and they felt like they should've been told about this condition in the first place. The Light Guardian refuses to take any more comments from the Spirit Warriors and leaves Earth abruptly. Since The Light Guardian's body was not recovered, his powers are weak therefore Rubel had to become the new ruler of the Spirit World due to his power level being higher than his. In order to survive in the Spirit World, The Light Guardian grants him the last bit of his godhood and Rubel obliges to sacrifice his humanity in exchange for the power to rule over a dimension as powerful as the Spirit World. His outfit changes and his powers become amplified x100. 6 Months Later (True Ending) 6 months after the events of his normal ending, Rubel is informed by Kacper, Guilherme and Carter on Earth via a digital monitor in his newly decorated throne room that Destiny is not really dead. He is shocked by this news and asks his friends how this has happened. It turns out that when Rubel initially defeated Destiny, she scattered parts of herself all around Earth so that she could revive herself when she had regained enough energy and strength to create a new form for herself. This irritates Rubel (who is now called "God Rubel") and he draws his Golden Phoenix Saber from thin air ready to fight Destiny in the Spirit World. He could feel her presence in the Spirit World alongside The Light Guardian as the sky started to shatter, and the sea with the pixel grid above it started to turn a blinding rainbow colour. Out of nowhere a large meteor destroys a large part of Rubel's throne room, which turns out to be none other than Destiny herself. She has now achieved her second form "Damaged Destiny" and has gained new powers. He challenges her to a fight to the death, with him winning once again after he uses his new found powers to destroy her grotesque form. Her new form was no match for him and she explodes into a million pieces again only for her to piece herself back together to create a even more horrifying form titled "Demented Destiny". By absorbing The Light Guardian, she managed to achieve this form with ease. She teleports him to another dimension which is extremely twisted and perverse as the sky was covered with shocking faces of Rubel screaming in pain being warped everywhere. He fights Demented Destiny with no hope left at all, as this new form is extremely overpowered and unexpected. She clearly has him outmatched until his friends, family and many others cheer him on from Earth and give him the power he needs to defeat her the third time. He gets even more powerful and defeats her for good. Before dying once again, Destiny informs Rubel "I assure you that you'll have a hard time facing my son in the future" as she starts maniacally laughing. He is physically exhausted and upon defeating Destiny, he removes his god powers from his body and grants the wish he was supposed to in the first place: give The Light Guardian his body back for good and he can finally rule over the Spirit World as intended. As a reward for his bravery, and with his restored powers, The Light Guardian grants Rubel his god powers again, but has instead made them temporary to the extent that Rubel is officially a demi-god (half human/half god) and can live on Earth again with his friends and family. He wishes The Light Guardian good luck in his future endeavours and is teleported back to Earth. After Destiny's True Demise (Epilogue) Upon returning on Earth again, his comrades greet him with a welcome home party and celebrate with plenty of snacks and beverages to accommodate everyone. He is glad to be back on Earth and apologises for not telling them about leaving upon his own wishes. They forgive him for doing this and everything seems to be fine. Furthermore they all ask Rubel what he initially wished for when he won the tournament, and Rubel states "I wish for this to end with me returning back to Earth with my friends and family". Despite being granted another wish upon giving up his god powers the first time, it turns out his first wish came true regardless of him using Destiny's powers merely showing that this was luck being on his side. The very next day Rubel is greeted with a note from someone called Fate. Rubel asks the voice he hears in the distance who he is, and this voice calls himself "Fate".. Destiny's son who was presumed dead in the Great Spirit War. Personality Coming from a middle class family that only knew how to be hostile towards others and having over-protective parents, he has become extremely bitter towards others and finds it hard to trust anyone. He has also been let down several times in the past which has led to his issue of trust becoming even more of a problem for him. The Humanity Climax Tournament forces him to be a bit more active as he has to lead a group that mainly consists of his close friends, family and people he's never really met before to come together to fight a common enemy whilst fighting each other in the hopes that one of them will take on Destiny one to one in the final battle, saving Earth and the universe as we know it. Abilities * Pyrokinesis - Rubel can wield fire via a psychic connection at will, and can generate it anywhere within his body. He prefers to channel it mainly through his fists when he performs special techniques. * Healing - Rubel can heal himself or others if wounded. * Revival - Rubel can revive fallen allies if critical damage has been inflicted. * Intelligence - Rubel is "fairly intelligent" according to himself, as he is aspiring to become a writer and likes to read books often to expand his vocabulary. * Fighting Skills - Rubel is self-taught in his own fighting style, and can now defend himself in an actual fight even without the assistance of the Phoenix. Move List Special Moves * Arch Cut (Forward + HP) - Rubel cuts towards the opponent with an orange slash. * Phoenix Blast (QCF + LP/MP/HP) - Rubel releases an orange projectile towards his opponent. * Phoenix Kick (QCB + LK) - Rubel performs a flame powered kick from mid-air. * Rising Flames (QCF + MK) - Rubel performs a flame powered uppercut. * Crawling Blaze (QCB + MP) - Rubel performs a ground projectile. EX version becomes Steady Blaze which functions as a close flame pillar in front of him. Super Moves * Hyper Phoenix Blast (QCFx2 + LP+MP) - Rubel releases a large orange projectile at the opponent. * Phoenix Armageddon (Forward + MP+MK) - Rubel moves towards the opponent, turns the screen black and reveals himself to be engulfed in flames as he turns into a phoenix hitting his opponent in mid air several times before turning back to human form by sending a tiny feather invisible to the human eye that causes an explosion which knocks down the opponent.